


New Normal [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Amanita, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of  "New Normal" by reeby10."All Amanita could think was that they were lucky a security guard had been hired for the event and was standing only a dozen or so feet away. Otherwise, Amanita was pretty sure she’d be doing something that would get her arrested."
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Kudos: 5





	New Normal [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461643) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



Length: 7:30  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20normal.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20normal%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to reeby10 for having blanket permission!!


End file.
